Christopher's First Day at University
by paigelynne10
Summary: This story takes places after the novel. It is about Christopher at college.


Christopher's Fist Day at University

I took my A-level maths again and got an A grade. And then, I took my A-level physics and got an A grade too. Mrs. Gascoyne had a meeting with Father and Mother (who are living together again) and told them to consider letting me go to university. Because I don't like all the people in London, Father and Mother decided to move to Bexley. It doesn't have as many people as it does gardens and it's only seven miles from university. This makes me happy.

We have only been living in Bexley for a week. I miss my old room and my old house, but Sandy seems to like it here and if Sandy likes it here then I do too. Sandy is not like Wellington because Wellington was white and Sandy is brown. White and brown are opposites because white is actually the absence of color. Brown is a dominant color which means that it overtakes recessive colors like yellow. This means that brown is better than yellow. This also means that Sandy is better than Wellington was.

Tomorrow is my first day at university. I'm upset because Sandy can't come to class with me. He's upset too. I'm not sure who will give him breakfast at 7:20, play with him at 10:03, take him for a walk at 1:16, play fetch with him at 3:51, and give him a bath at 6:37 like my usual timetable says. Father and Mother will be working while I am at university and Sandy will be home alone. Father says Mrs. Steven's from next door can help take care of Sandy during the day because she has dogs too. But I don't like Mrs. Steven's. She has bright yellow hair and if I'm not supposed to talk to strangers I don't think it's ok for Sandy to talk to them either.

Mother got upset with me earlier because I didn't eat dinner. I told her it was because my broccoli touched my potatoes, which is not a lie because I never lie, but the real reason was because I am so nervous about university tomorrow. I actually feel sick. Maybe groaning will help me fall asleep.

I am playing with Sandy when 7:02 comes along, which is when my new timetable says I have to go get in the vehicle to go to university. I grab my back-pack filled with math and physics books and nervously get into the car. On the way to university, I see three red cars in a row which means it is going to be a quite good day. At least it won't be a black day.

When we pull up to university, I start making a map from looking at the inside of the building. When I get inside, I will sit down and make one of the inside too. This will make me feel better. Mother lets me draw my map for a few minutes and then we both get out of the vehicle. Mother walks in the front door and I follow her. The first door I see is yellow, which makes me feel really sick. I sick all over the floor right when a lady walks out of another door and comes toward us. I was scared she was going to yell at me, but once she started talking she reminded me of Siobhan. She didn't touch me or get too close to me and I liked this. Her and mother cleaned up the sick like it never even happened. She tells me her name is Gretchen and she will be my friend while I am at university. She is a stranger to me, which means I should not talk to her, but Mother seems to know her. That makes it ok.

Mother leaves and Gretchen walks me to my first class. It is Introduction to Physics. She tells me where to sit and sits beside me, but not too close. There are only ten other students in my class. The man at the front of the room says his name is Dr. Bennett and is our teacher. This is confusing to me because he does not look like a doctor. Doctors wear jackets and gloves and usually have stethoscopes around their necks. What do doctors know about Physics anyway? Apparently quite a bit, because almost everything Dr. Bennett said was right except one thing. He seemed surprised when I corrected him.

After Physics, Gretchen showed me the library where I was excited to find all the Sherlock Holmes books and even books about those books. Gretchen told me that I could even take them home with me as long as I bring them back! I was happy about this because I spent three hours straight reading and did not finish before I had to go to my math class.

I did not like math class as well as physics class. I knew this as soon as I saw the room number was six. Six is not a prime number and I do not like numbers that are not prime.

When class was over, Gretchen walked me to the front of the building. Mother was waiting for me in the vehicle and I hopped in and told Gretchen good-bye. I was ready to see Sandy and read my Sherlock Holmes book to him. It was a good thing I saw three red cars this morning and made my first day at university a quite good day. Maybe tomorrow morning I will see five red cars and my second day at university will be a super good day.


End file.
